Training Days
by sendatsu
Summary: After a hard week's training it's about time to bathe! Wulfgar can't help but stare at his naked mentor, a boner leads to a kiss, and now Drizzt and Wulfgar will start some new training. WulfgarxDrizzt The fic is better than the summary I assure you.


It was a dark night with few stars adorning the vastness of the sky. It was not late enough in the season to be called cold, but most definitely it was chilly in Icewind Dale.

Wulfgar settled his sore body into the river- it wasn't comfortable to crouch in the cold water- but it was the best way to get clean after a week's worth of training with Drizzt Do'Urden. The drow was a wonderful teacher, Wulfgar felt that he was becoming stronger and more confident each day; still, his teacher was a hard one.

After a week of hard training Drizzt had told him that he _had_ to take a bath. Wulfgar didn't understand why - it was cold enough on the tundra that the barbarians didn't usually bathe regularly, and when living in the dirt and sweating by the forge alongside the dwarves' cleanliness wasn't essential either. So it was that Drizzt's ideas on cleanliness were quite foreign to the young man.

"You have to put your head in the water, and comb out your hair." Wulfgar jumped in surprise, having not heard Drizzt's approach. He looked up at the drow, but quickly averted his eyes- the drow wasn't wearing anything!

To hide his embarrassment he gruffly asked, "How long do I have to stew in this?"

"Until you and your clothes are clean."

"I have to clean my clothes too?" Wulfgar turned to look at his mentor, then quickly looked away again.

"There are many creatures that can track you by your scent, the stronger the smell the easier it is to track you." Drizzt said wisely. He washed his clothes, kneeling naked over the river, scrubbing and shaking until he was satisfied. He then hung his clothes from a nearby tree branch and got into the water.

The entire time he'd been doing this Wulfgar had been stealing bashful peaks at the drow's body.

Wulfgar had always considered Drizzt to be graceful- since they'd first met he'd admired the drow's strength and agility and the ease in which he moved. Now that he'd spent more time with the dark elf, Wulfgar's found himself more and more admiring his mentor. While he certainly loved his teacher's dedication, patience, intelligence, and kindness, currently Wulfgar's favor fell on the way water droplets reflected light off the drow's dark skin like stars in the sky. His stark white hair rippled in the water like sea foam. Those beautiful lavender eyes met Wulfgar's with such an intensity that he had to turn away. Beautiful, yes, that was the word to describe Drizzt Do'Urden.

Wulfgar watched the way Drizzt's hair fell around his shoulders and slid across his slender neck. He wanted to touch that hair. He averted his eyes.

"I'll wash your clothes for you- but only this time. You'll have to get used to doing it yourself." Drizzt got out and Wulfgar got a nice view of his ass. He had to look away again. _Wow._

To his horror he realized he had an erection. To think someone (even a man) was beautiful was fine (understandable in the case of Drizzt) but to get a boner? Did that mean that Drizzt turned him on? Stealing a glance Drizzt's way Wulfgar absently thought that it would be nice to trace the line of Drizzt's collarbone, to lick the curve in his neck_. I'd like to hear him say my name in a breathless voice, _Wulfgar thought.

Still more horrified, Wulfgar dunked his head underwater, then abruptly brought it up again, spraying water droplets from his wet hair and slashing everywhere. Drizzt laughed, a tinkling, charming laugh, "Watch it!" The drow smiled.

Wulfgar smiled mischievously then looked away again. He'd taken care to ignore it- but that last look he'd definitely gotten a look… at Drizzt's penis. It was the same shade of dark ebony as the rest of him and, Wulfgar stole another glance, a thin line of stark white hair trailed from the drow's naval to circle around his member. Wulfgar felt his own member give a little throb. _It would be nice to touch that hair too._ He thought, _No! Bad Wulfgar! Bad!_

"Would you like me to clean your hair for you?" Drizzt asked as he hung Wulfgar's wet clothes from another tree branch.

"Uh… okay?" Wulfgar wasn't sure it was the best idea considering his not-so-little predicament, but he didn't want to make Drizzt unhappy.

Drizzt swam over behind the young barbarian. "You're to tall for me- bend back a bit for me?"

Wulfgar squatted (the better to hide his huge erection) and let Drizzt's nimble, dark fingers comb through his hair, scratching his scalp pleasantly and making Wulfgar break out in goose bumps. The experience would have been pleasurable ordinarily, but to Wulfgar it just made even harder. It didn't help that if Drizzt got too close Wulfgar could feel his dark member tickle his back.

"I see someone's enjoying himself." Wulfgar hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he opened them to find Drizzt leaning over him- looking at his erection! Wulfgar hoped that he couldn't see it throb- because just the thought of the drow looking at his manhood made his hardened length pulse with pleasure.

"S-sorry." Wulfgar stammered, his cheeks reddening madly with embarrassment.

"It's perfectly natural," Drizzt said in a fatherly tone, "I wouldn't mind believing that I did that- I am so good aren't I?" Drizzt playfully scratched his fingers along Wulfgar's scalp. Wulfgar smiled at his mentor's playful boasting, trying to hide that it really was turning him on. "Well," Drizzt patted his head (only possible when Wulfgar was sitting) "I'll leave you to your privacy then. Do as you please." He winked and Wulfgar felt his heart go out to his mentor who was so understanding and so kind as to try to lessen his (enormous) embarrassment.

Drizzt walked off, carrying his damp clothes under his arm and Wulfgar was left to his thoughts. Wulfgar tried to pleasure himself- but as soon has he put his hand to the hilt of his cock Drizzt's face filled his mind and he burned with shame. It was bad enough that he'd gotten an erection by admiring his dear mentor's body- but to imagine himself with his mentor while he pleasured himself was not only dishonorable- it was pathetic. Obviously cold water wouldn't help solve Wulfgar's problem- he was already sitting in cold water, so Wulfgar got out - the air was colder anyhow.

To his immense pleasure, the cold air worked. Wulfgar took up Drizzt's method of carrying his damp clothes and walked back up to their cave naked, Wulfgar found his swollen member didn't take to the cold walk and died down. But then he was freezing and felt like his balls would fall off.

When he got back to the cave he and Drizzt shared he was shivering. He did what Drizzt had done before him and hung his clothes from a line stretched across the ceiling of the cave. Drizzt had started a small fire near the mouth of the cave so it was very warm inside, only adding to this warmth Drizzt snuggled on the cave floor amidst his odd collection of furs (still quite naked). Wulfgar tried his best to ignore him. "Grab a fur and warm up my friend, it would not do well to get sick out here." Drizzt said, his dark skin contrasting sharply with the white furs of a north bear.

_He's so cute. _Embarrassed at the thought, Wulfgar grabbed the largest fur and lay down- turning his back on Drizzt in hopes that he might fall asleep.

It wasn't meant to be though, "I have a comb- would you like me to comb through your hair?" Drizzt asked kindly. Wulfgar didn't know why Drizzt seemed so eager to groom him- but he was too much torn to give it much thought. On one hand Wulfgar wanted the drow to touch him, on the other he was afraid of getting another boner- or worse- touching the drow back and causing his mentor to become upset or disgusted with him. He definitely should not let Drizzt touch him- but then Wulfgar was not the wisest of men.

"Okay." He replied to Drizzt.

Wulfgar sat with his legs crossed as Drizzt used bone comb to carefully comb through the barbarian's thick, blond hair. Wulfgar felt tingly and excited as the naked drow combed carefully through his messy tangles. The young man could feel the hair on his neck standing up as his scalp itched with pleasure. Even more tantalizing was the feeling of heat emanating off the elf's skin. He wasn't touching him, but Wulfgar could feel that that small, supple body was close.

Wulfgar looked away as Drizzt moved in front of him, trying not to stare at the ebony member with the snow white hair so close to his face he could have leaned forward and kissed it. He tried not to think of what sounds the drow would make if he licked his dick.

The drow in question was standing over the sitting Wulfgar - so of course he noticed…. "Again?" Drizzt asked, as he spotted Wulfgar's second erection.

"Sorry – I just – I let it die down instead of… you know… so I guess it's kind of… um…" Wulfgar stammered, thoroughly embarrassed and still avoiding looking at his mentor's genitalia.

"I understand," Drizzt said kindly. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No – no!" Wulfgar stammered again.

Drizzt sat in front of the barbarian, sitting on his legs so that Wulfgar had a good view of his thighs and dark member. Wulfgar shifted his legs, trying to keep his huge boner as much out of the drow's line of vision as possible. Drizzt looked curious, like he was waiting for Wulfgar to say or do something. "What would you like then, Wulfgar?" He asked quietly.

That did it. Surely the experienced drow knew how his voice sounded to a young, horny barbarian?

Wulfgar's right hand went out and grabbed a handful of the drow's silky, white hair. He leaned forward and pressed his rough, pink lips to soft, ebony ones. He held the kiss for a few seconds and when he pulled away Drizzt was smiling coyly. "I won't lie to you, I've been hoping you'd do that for a while now." The drow laughed in mild embarrassment. Wulfgar blushed.

"Open your mouth." The elf ordered, his purple eyes looking hungry. No sooner had the young barbarian complied than Drizzt dove in, his tongue going deep into the young boy's hot mouth. Wulfgar was taken aback at first, but recovered quickly as the two touched tongues, exploring one another's mouths. Wulfgar sucked on Drizzt's warm, wet tongue and Drizzt gently nibbled on Wulfgar's swollen lip – for some reason Wulfgar was especially turned on by this.

The two broke the kiss to breath, and then dove in again. They were both on their knees now. Their chests pressed together, their beating hearts and pumping lungs swelled as one as their sweat began to mingle.

Wulfgar wasn't sure how far this would go – but he trusted his teacher to stop him if things got to be too much. So Wulfgar moved.

With one final lick along Drizzt's lower lip, Wulfgar began to kiss his way down the drow's neck. The two moved downward so that Drizzt lay with Wulfgar bent over him. Wulfgar continued his wet, rough kisses down the elf's jugular. He took note when Drizzt's breath hitched as Wulfgar touched on a spot just above the drow's collarbone. He licked his place and Drizzt arched his back and moaned. Wulfgar sucked the sensitive place, then bit it gently and kissed it over and over. Drizzt moaned his name and Wulfgar kissed his lips once more.

Then it was Wulfgar's turn to moan when Drizzt gently tickled his fingers along Wulfgar's length. Wulfgar countered by moving down to one of the elf's dark nipples, taking it in his mouth, and sucking it as he tweaked the other between his rough fingers. Drizzt squirmed at having his nipples sucked – then Wulfgar gently bit one of the dark buds and he let out a tiny squeak, bucking his hips up and grinding their two hot members together. The two men groaned at the contact and increased their efforts with renewed zeal.

Drizzt played with Wulfgar's blond pubes and flushed when the young barbarian fingered his entrance. "Can I put it in?" Wulfgar asked in embarrassment.

Drizzt sobered up a bit then. "I don't have anything to use as lubricant – be gentle with me." When Wulfgar hesitated, Drizzt pulled his right hand down to his entrance.

"I'll talk you though it – don't worry." He kissed the young man's lips. "You have to stretch me first – just start with one finger."

As calm as he sounded, Drizzt still squirmed in discomfort as Wulfgar inserted his finger. When the dark elf felt more used to it he said, "Now another."

Much to Drizzt's surprise, after inserting another finger, Wulfgar scissored him. The drow shivered at the strange feeling – this was going to hurt. Wulfgar put in the third finger without being told and began to move his fingers rhythmically. Drizzt was beginning to feel breathlessly lustful and the sight of it was having similar affects on his partner. Drizzt moaned in complaint when Wulfgar pulled the digits away.

The two switched positions so that Drizzt was on all fours with Wulfgar's huge girth pressing into his anus. "Should I go fast or slow?" Wulfgar asked, nervous despite his lust.

"S-slow." Drizzt replied, unsure. "No, fast." Drizzt tried to relax – but it wasn't so easy.

Wulfgar dove into the drow and hissed in pain and pleasure as the small body tightened to his intrusion. Drizzt gasped, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands balled up, grabbing at the furs he lay on. He'd thought that Wulfgar had _looked_ big, but he felt enormous! Wulfgar let out a sound that was half hiss, half groan and placed his large, tan hands over Drizzt's small, black ones. Panting, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"No…"

"Should I pull out?" Wulfgar asked in a panic, clenching the elf's hands tightly.

"No… no, don't. Give me a minute." Drizzt waited to adjust a bit before he told Wulfgar to move – slowly. Wulfgar complied, pulling out and pushing in again slowly. He felt like he was going to cum, Drizzt felt like he would split in two.

Wulfgar took note of the drow's discomfort and pulled out to reposition himself, then he moved in again. This time Drizzt jerked and moaned slightly. "There!" He cried.

Wulfgar aimed and hit that spot again – Drizzt moaned again, louder this time. Wulfgar hit that spot again. "Harder. Faster!" Drizzt gasped dizzily. Once more Wulfgar listened to his mentor and rammed his heavy member into Drizzt's prostate. This time, Drizzt screamed in pleasure and his arms collapsed so that only his knees and Wulfgar's grip on his hips kept him up. At the sound of Drizzt's cry Wulfgar nearly peaked, but he held through it, he wanted to hear Drizzt scream some more. He moved fast and hard, hitting that spot over and over – Drizzt was screaming his name, Wulfgar was groaning his in reply.

Feeling his orgasm coming Wulfgar pulled all the way out and slammed back in. Drizzt's back arched, his hand desperately clutched the fur bedding, and his head fell to the bed of furs. "Aaaah Wulfgar!" He screamed. He came hard, his body shook with the effort and his tight cavern squeezed the barbarian's throbbing member and forced Wulfgar over the edge as well. The barbarian growled the drow's name as he spilled his seed inside his mentor.

Both spent, the two collapsed on the (now very messy) bed of furs. The two lay panting for a moment before they moved toward each other and lay panting in each other's arms.

"I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" Wulfgar asked concernedly, as he caught his breath.

"No," Drizzt said, as he breathing softened, "You did very well." His eyelids drooped; he was so tired from the force of his orgasm.

"Drizzt?"

"Hm?" The drow's eyes were closed as he drifted off.

"I love you." Wulfgar whispered into his mentor's snow-white hair, unsure if the slender elf was even awake.

"I love you too." Drizzt replied sleepily, moving back so his tired lavender eyes could look at his new lover. Wulfgar's blue eyes were locked with Drizzt's and he pulled forward to place a tender kiss on the drow's dark lips. When he pulled away Drizzt was out like a light and soon the barbarian followed. The two lay in each other's warm arms until the training day began again.


End file.
